Uncertain Beginngings
by anon1126
Summary: A story of the beginnings of more. Cisco Ramone and Martin Stein have more to worry about then replacing Firestorm's other half in the beginning of 'The Flash' S2. This will continue into 'Legends' and 'The Flash'. Co-writtin with Kristanella17. Cisco/OC Stein/OC
1. Chapter 1

Lacy walked into her apartment to find Alex glued to her laptop, "Is Henry Hewitt still breaking your balls?" she asked to announce her return from Star City.

"Hey, you're back!" Alex called out, "and yeah, he won't give me a break," she vented before looking back down at her computer.

"I'm so glad to be back from Star City," she replied as she moved over to sit down on the couch, "I love those people but they are always surrounded by so much drama. I need my friends and easier court cases," she finished, relieved.

Alex laughed, "Well how about tomorrow we meet for lunch? I'll tell Henry I need the afternoon off," she offered as she briefly looked up from her workload.

Lacy laughed softly at the idea of Alex being able to get away for an afternoon as she began to reply, "That sounds really good. I have to grab a few things from S.T.A.R Labs, do you want to meet me there around 1?" she asked.

"S.T.A.R. Labs? Is that place even open anymore?" Alex asked as she closed her laptop for a least a moment before Henry sent her another project.

Lacy nodded, "Yeah, I guess Harrison Wells left the whole place to Barry Allen and since I was the executor of his will I have to go by periodically to make sure everything is in order. Allen still works on science things with Cisco Ramone. So, are we on for a date?"

"Of course," she smiled, "But now that you're finally back, will you please cook me dinner tonight? I can not do another take out meal," she whined.

Lacy shook her head, "If you would just watch me in the kitchen, you could do yourself but I have to know, what supplies we have in this house."

Alex looked down guiltily before she answered, "We have a few things in the fridge," she admitted.

Lacy sighed as she stood and made her way to the kitchen, "I'll figure something out!" she finished with a laugh.

The next day, Lacy got up before Alex and got ready to head to S.T.A.R Labs to see what she'd missed while she'd been away. She always felt guilty about not telling her best friend that she was a superhero when she wasn't fighting crime in the courtroom but she had promised Barry she'd keep his secret because it wasn't hers to share.

Lacy got in her car and drove to the Lab to catch up before she called her office to see how many cases she'd need to catch up on from her absence. She parked and took the elevator down to the main lab where she walked in to see Cisco behind the computer monitor, hard at work.

'Why are all my friends always so hard at work?' she thought to herself before she made her entrance.

"Hey Cisco!" Lacy shouted, "Did you miss me?"

Cisco turned back in his chair and smiled as he saw Lacy before getting up to engulf her in a bear hug, "When did you get back? We were starting to worry Oliver won you over," he stated as he released her.

"Please, I could never last in that city forever," she answered, "So, what did I miss?" she asked before she saw a familiar face enter the room from the medical wing.

Lacy's jaw dropped as she looked at the man, "Professor Stein?" she asked, her voice not hiding her shock at all.

He looked surprised too as he recognized her, "Miss Flanagan, I haven't seen you since you were in my class," he replied as his cheeks blushed slightly.

Lacy looked down remembering the last interaction they'd had before she'd chosen to leave his class for another Professor in her last semester of Law School, "How have things been?" she asked, trying to let him know that she wouldn't bring up their past in front of the team.

Martin smiled back before he gasped and began to collapse to the floor. Lacy panicked as she raced forward and caught him easily in his arms, "Martin!" she said, her tone filled with her concern before she looked at Cisco, "What's wrong with him?"

Cisco gestured to get him into a chair before he explained, "He is half of a hero called Firestorm. His other half died a few months ago and without a match, he's falling apart at a rapid pace. We are actually working on finding him a match right now. How do you know him, by the way?"

Lacy hesitated, she never lied to Cisco and Barry but this wasn't just her secret, "He was my Professor. Is there anything I can do to help? Could you transfuse some of my blood into him to by us time? It has healing capabilities," she suggested.

Martin gathered himself as he began to protest, "I don't want you risking yourself for me, Lacy," he used her first name for the first time since the night they'd shared after winning her first in class case, "We'll figure this out before it's too late."

"Cisco, can we have a minute?" she asked, looking at her friend with a serious expression. Cisco nodded as he disappeared down to his lab.

"Martin, I almost ruined your life when we…" she trailed off, "I just want to do everything I can to keep you alive. You don't want to hear this but I always wished we could've been more so let me do this, please."

"Don't say things like that, Lacy," Martin protested, "You know I love my wife," he voice was so weak as he pleaded with her.

"Then take my blood, please," she asked once more, her voice desperate.

Martin was weakening by the moment as he nodded in reply causing Lacy to go get Cisco to begin the transfusion and add time back to Professor Stein's clock.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex walked into STAR Labs after waiting a few minutes on Lacy. She was a bit creeped out to be at ground zero of a reactor explosion, so she hesitantly made her way into the building. After wandering around a bit, she began to hear murmurs of voices that led to a lower level of the building.

"Lacy?" Alex called out as she walked into a room filled with science equipment.

Lacy sat up at the sound of her best friend's voice and she looked instantly panicked but she had no way to avoid this moment, "Alex! I'm over here. I completely forgot about our lunch date. We can order in, I'm a bit tied up," she said as she looked at the tube of blood running across her arm into Martin's.

Alex looked around the room a slight panic. "What in the world is going on? I thought this place was shut down?" she asked as she walked over to her friend who was in the process of giving blood.

Lacy sat up higher on her bed as she looked over at Martin who had passed out from his condition, "Girlfriend, there are a few things I need to tell you about myself that you don't know. You may want to sit down," she began as she looked at Cisco, giving him a warning glance that he needed to stay quiet until she was done.

"Wha-?" Alex started quietly as she looked back and forth between Lacy and the younger man who seemed to be about their age. "What is going on? What do you need to tell me?" she asked slowly, trying to take in everything she was seeing.

Lacy took a deep breath, "Take a seat and I'll tell you everything," she repeated as Alex slowly sat down in a chair near her before Lacy continued. "You and I have been best friends forever and I haven't kept much from you in our years but I do have a few secrets. Once I tell you these, you'll know everything about me." Lacy took a deep breath before she continued, "First, this is Professor Martin Stein, he was my Professor in Law School, and he's dying which is why I'm giving him my blood."

Before Lacy could continue, Alex asked, "Is he the Professor you slept with right before graduation?"

Lacy looked down for a moment afraid to make eye contact with Cisco before she looked back up at Alex and continued, "When the Particle Accelerator exploded two years ago, he became a hero and so did I. I have super strength. When that happened, I found my way here to Cisco Ramone," she gestured to her friend, "And someone else who is a hero. I used my skills for good and that's what I do when I'm not in the courtroom or at home with you. You can see why I haven't dated much in the last few years," she joked at the end to lighten the mood.

Alex stared in silence, looking back and forth between Lacy and Cisco. "I...I don't know what to say," she mumbled quietly as she looked down at her hands shortly before looking back up at them, "Who is the other hero?" she asked suspiciously.

Before Lacy could respond to Alex's question, a red streak came into the room and before their eyes, Barry Allen appeared. Lacy laughed a little as she saw him before she spoke again, "This is the other hero. Barry, you have great timing," she said before looking back at Alex, "I know you have a million questions right now but the most important thing is that you know now and we have no more secrets, unless you have some," she added at the end with a hopeful smile to assuage her guilt.

Alex stood up from her seat, "Wait. You're friends with the Flash? You're a metahuman and you didn't tell me? How could you keep that from me?" she asked, sadness filling her voice, ignoring the red clad superhero standing next to them.

Lacy gestured for Cisco to come unhook her so she could comfort her friend, "Alex, the only reason I kept it from you is because my secret is tied to Barry's and I don't have the right to share his. I've wanted to tell you a million times but I just couldn't. Please don't be mad at me, at least until Professor Stein is fixed. I love you and this isn't about us," she pleaded as Cisco worked to free her from the IV's and needles.

Once Lacy was free, she jumped from the bed, only slightly dizzy, and raced over to Alex pulling her into her arms, "Alex, you are my person and I have wished I could tell you. You've seen my heroism in the papers and it's killed me to keep it from you but I had to. Can you forgive me?"

Alex sighed as she rolled her eyes and a small smile crept across her face, "I guess I can," she replied, pulling out of the hug. "But now can you please introduce me to everyone?" she asked as she looked at the two unfamiliar men staring silently at them.

Lacy smiled brightly as she leaned back to show off her friend, "Alex Barnes, may I introduce you to Barry Allen, Cisco Ramone and Martin Stein," she said as she saw him waking up from his much needed rest.

Barry looked over at Alex, "It's very nice to meet you. Lacy talks about you all the time and it is an honor to meet you," he said as he offered his hand. Alex took it with a smile before Cisco walked over, offering his.

"I'm Cisco and I'm the brains of the operation and you are every bit as pretty as Lacy describe you," he said as he took her hand and flipped it over before placing a kiss on the back of it causing Alex to blush.

Martin sat up from the bed and spoke, "I'm not sure what is going on but any friend of Lacy's is a friend of mine," he stated before looking at Cisco, "Barry, did you have any luck with the two men Mr. Ramone found for Firestorm?" he asked.

Lacy smiled to herself as she looked at Martin and saw his color had improved and his spirits were lifted.

Barry nodded, "I got in touch with both candidates and they should be here within the hour. Henry Hewitt will be the first to arrive. He was more responsive to our proposal," he shared.

Lacy snapped back into the moment, "Henry Hewitt can not be the other half of Firestorm," she protested firmly.

Alex reluctantly turned her attention away from Cisco at the mention of her boss's name. "Henry Hewitt? That's my boss," she injected, turning to face the group. "What's Firestorm?" she asked curiously.

Cisco stepped in to explain the answer to Alex's question, showing off his skills, "Firestorm is a superhero who is radioactive and can literally wield fire. The problem for us is that there have to be two people in order to balance the radioactive power and we have to find Professor Stein a match or he'll die," he explained before adding a wink.

"So his only chance at survival is Dr. Hewitt?" Alex asked with a grimace. Lacy nodded.

"I know," she said, knowing exactly what Alex was thinking. Barry looked between the two girls, picking up on the nonverbal conversation between them.

"What's wrong with Hewitt?" he asked, stepping a bit closer to the group. Alex shook her head as if brushing off the negative thoughts.

"I won't say too much, but all I can say is I hope the other candidate is the match and not Dr. Hewitt," Alex confessed as she gave a sympathetic look down at Dr. Stein.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex left S.T.A.R Labs after they all got finished with their discussions because she had to meet up with Henry Hewitt and bring him back to see if he was compatible with Professor Stein.

Alex raced back to the office to make sure Hewitt was ready to head back to the Lab.

"Mr. Hewitt, are you ready for your 2 p.m.?" she asked as she walked in after her lunch break which had not been the lunch break she'd imagined.

Henry glanced at her through an arrogant smirk, "Of course, I am. These fools are about to make me even more valuable then I already am," he replied, brushing off his suit jacket shoulder.

Alex faked a smile as she nodded, "You are quite right, Sir. Shall we go?" she asked, feigning a smile while trying not to throw up in her mouth, especially now that she knew the people he'd be meeting.

Hewitt nodded confidently as he moved in front of her to lead the way. They rode quietly back to S.T.A.R Labs where he got out of the car and strutted down to the main lab where Lacy, Barry and Cisco were waiting.

"I'm here to become the hero you've been waiting for," Hewitt announced as he entered the room.

Cisco and Barry exchanged a glance as they began to explain to him what they were going to do in order to ensure he was the right fit for the job.

While the men were talking, Lacy pulled Alex aside, "How are you doing with all of this?" she asked, her tone clearly concerned for her friend after all that she'd been forced to learn in the past few hours.

Alex inhaled deeply, "I'm adjusting, but I hate that so much is riding on Hewitt," she whispered to her friend as the conversation between the guys continued. "So..." she began, turning to face Lacy a bit more so she could hide her face from the rest of the room, "You want to tell me more about this Cisco guy?" she asked as she tried to fight a flushed smile.

Lacy lit up at the mention of Cisco because he'd asked about Alex earlier, "Cisco is a genius and he's a huge nerd. And," she added with a small smile, "He asked about you earlier." Lacy looked over at Hewitt with a frown and spoke once more, "There's another match who could be the other half of Firestorm so, everything doesn't depend on him. Let's just hope his 4.0 isn't weighing heavily on him," she added as she looked up to see Cisco was about to attempt the connection between Hewitt and Stein.

The women watched as Hewitt and Stein grabbed hands after Cisco put the device on Hewitt. The team anxiously watched, waiting for something to happen that used to happen when Ronnie and Martin bonded but nothing happened. But to the dismay and relief of Team Flash, nothing happened.

Martin released Hewitt's hand before stumbling back from the exertion of energy. Lacy moved quickly and supported his weight as Hewitt looked around the room, in confusion.

"Is it supposed to take a minute? I don't understand," he asked, "How long do we know before I am a match?" he asked in frustration, looking around.

Barry was the first to respond, "It happens instantly so it doesn't look like it worked," he replied, "I'm really sorry, Henry but you're not a match. We really appreciate you taking time out of your day to help us," he explained.

Henry groaned in anger before he yelled at Alex, "C'mon Barnes, we've wasted enough of our time here."

Alex sighed as she looked at Lacy with a frown before following Hewitt out of the lab, leaving Martin, Cisco, Barry and Lacy alone again.

"Hopefully Jefferson is a better match because I can't lose him," Lacy stated as she walked out of the lab down to the bunk area.

Martin looked at Cisco and Barry, "I'm going to check on her," he stated as he looked at Barry, "Go and retrieve that Alex because I think she can serve a greater purpose here with us then with that monster, Hewitt," he ordered before he took a deep breath to gather his strength to follow Lacy.


	4. Chapter 4

Barry looked at Cisco after Stein walked away, "I think you should go after her because she's known you longer."

"By what? 5 seconds?" Cisco replied with a laugh causing Barry to shake his head.

"You're right," he replied, "But, I think you two had a connection and if anyone can convince her to come work with us, it's you. If you don't want to, I can do it," he trailed off, almost stating it as a challenge.

Cisco looked down as he smiled, "I suppose we did have a few moments while she was here," he agreed, "I'll go but you man the fort until Jefferson gets here because he really is our last chance. Call me the second he shows up because I don't trust you with my tech," he finished.

Barry frowned, "I am pretty sure I can handle any item you have created but I will respect your wishes. Hurry back before I get tempted," he joked.

Cisco shook his head before he walked out of the lab to catch up with Alex while secretly hoping Barry didn't ruin his things. Barry may be the fastest man alive but he was not all knowing when it came to tech.

Alex was typing on her laptop in her small office when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in," she called without looking up. Cisco slowly opened the door as he entered the room. He looked around the small work space at all the cluttered paperwork before Alex looked up.

"Cisco," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice, standing up, mindlessly shuffling some papers around to straighten up her desk. He smiled at her startled reaction.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked as she tried to act casual, finally letting go of her papers and focusing all her attention on him. Despite the chair in front of her desk, Cisco remained standing.

"What are you doing working for a guy like that?" Cisco asked bluntly, his smile fading as he stepped forward to slightly lean against her desk. Alex furrowed her brows at the forwardness of the question. Taking a deep breath to regain her composure, Alex answered.

"I graduated with my Masters in Education focusing on the sciences, but because the economy is so rough right now, no public schools want to fork out money for a teacher who has their MA. Hence, my current employment under the wonderful Dr. Hewitt," she confessed, the last part of her statement growing increasingly sarcastic. Cisco pursed his lips in thought, then taking a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

"What if I told you, I had a professional proposition for you, Ms. Barnes?" he questioned with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. A small grin appeared across Alex's face as she mimicked his position and sat down at her desk.

"And what do you have in mind?" she questioned as she interlaced her fingers on top of her desk.

"Well, it's not me per se, but Dr. Stein. I think he has some ideas for you," Cisco began, only to have Alex slightly shake her head in disagreement.

"I don't know, Cisco," she began softly, her demeanor becoming a bit more serious, "He seems to be in quiet the predicament right now. I don't think he should be worrying about finding me a job. Plus, I know this...situation isn't permanent; I just really need a paycheck."

Cisco narrowed his eyes as he sat forward in his chair, leaning his elbows on the edge of the desk between them.

"That guy is a jerk, Alex. You don't have to put up with that. You shouldn't put up with that. At least come check out the offer, and if it's not something you like, or you can live off of then we'll find you something else," Cisco tried to reason. Alex knew everything Cisco had said was true, but was it enough to risk her employment? She sat silently in her thoughts when she felt Cisco take hold of her hands that were still resting on her desk.

"Anything we offer will be better than what he has to offer you," he pled, slightly tightening his grip on her hands. Alex instinctively let her thumb caress the back of Cisco's hand.

"Ok," she said, hesitantly, "Let's go," she agreed as she looked up at him with a smile.

Martin marched through the tunnels of S.T.A.R Labs to reach Lacy's destination. Once he found her, he sat down on the bed she'd chosen and took a deep breath to regain his strength from his walk.

"You shouldn't have wasted my precious blood on that walk," Lacy said once he was settled, "I didn't come down here to have a pow wow." she added, her tone bitter.

Martin looked at her, his eyes soft, "Lacy, I know we have a complicated history and I know you want me to survive and that this is eating you alive but you can't retreat down here and wallow," he explained his concerns as he looked at her, unwilling to make any physical contact, afraid of where it may lead.

Lacy shook her head, "Martin, I haven't seen you since the night we slept together in your office," she began, her tone filled with agitation as she continued, "I left your class because I knew you'd reject me after what we'd done but now, here you are and you need help. All of my feelings for you are rushing back but all you can do is tell me not to wallow," she exclaimed, "Did our night mean nothing to you?" she finally asked, after suppressing the question since the event.

Martin looked up at her, surprised by her outburst, as he responded, "Lacy, I wanted to chase you," he began as he felt the guilt from the night creep back up into his throat, "I knew I couldn't though for two reasons. The first is that, Clarissa didn't deserve that and the second is that, you don't deserve to be tied down to someone who can't give you a future."

Lacy shook her head, anger rising her her throat, "Was that your call? Do you decide what I need in my future and don't? You're first point makes perfect sense and that's why I switched but if you think you're age is a factor to me, you are insane. All I've dreamed about since the day I first walked into your class was to be yours. Don't you dare tell me what I need in my life," she finished, her tone snappy with a slight hint of venom.

Martin moved closer to her, placing his hand on her knee, regretting it immediately due to the spark it set off inside of him before he replied, "Don't you think I have felt what you feel and that I don't still?" he asked, looking her dead in the eye before continuing, "But, I already chose my life and you weren't the one for me. I'm so sorry that our timing isn't right but Clarissa doesn't deserve what she'd receive if we just decided our attraction, or even love, was worth more then her feelings and the years she's put into our marriage," he explained calmly, knowing if he got too worked up, it would drain his strength which he was limited on.

Lacy looked at him before she spoke, taking in his features that she never thought she'd see again other then some academic journal before she finally spoke, placing her hand on his cheek as she leaned in closer, "Everything you said makes so much sense, Martin but a part of me can't accept that we can't be. What matters now is fixing you so that you can go on back to your life. Can we put aside our emotional quandary and fix you?" she asked, looking into his brown eyes.

Martin nodded before he spoke once more, "I wish we were allowed to be what we longed to be but our timing wasn't granted," he replied as he leaned forward and placed his lips gently to hers. Once he pulled back, he looked at her once more, regret aching in his bones, "I'm so sorry," he repeated, his true feelings showing.

Lacy nodded, "I know, Martin. Let's go make you better and then you can go home and I can go back to trying to find someone who makes me feel an ounce of what you do," she shared, her heart breaking inside her chest as she stood and offered her arm to support him on their walk back.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Cisco, Alex, Martin, and Lacy returned to the main lab, they saw Barry and Jefferson waiting on them.

"Guys, Jefferson just got here and he's a little skeptical," Barry began, "Any words of wisdom?"

Lacy looked at the young man, she knew he couldn't be in his 20's yet as she spoke, "What you may be able to do will allow you to save lives and that can happen instantly because you'll save the life of Professor Stein," she explained, looking around to make sure no one else wanted to jump in. "I know it's scary but you have a choice which none of us were given. But, I can tell you this Jefferson, if someone told me today that I could help people with my gift, I would do it. What do you say? Will you save this man?"

Alex looked at Jefferson and read the doubt in his eyes even after Lacy's plea and she added, "The other person who could do this is not a hero and he never can be but I read your file," she looked nervously around the room and didn't receive any looks so she continued, "You busted your knee saving someone who couldn't get away. That is the kind of hero we need in this world, not someone who wants to add superhero to their resume. Would you at least be willing to give it a try?" she added with a nice smile.

Jefferson looked around the room at the desperate faces before he made his decision, "Ok, I'll try it and see if I can make a difference but if it doesn't work, I'm out. No tinkering and trying again later, got it?" he said to clarify his position.

Cisco looked at Barry for agreement before nodding, "That sounds like a very fair deal. Now, if you'll allow me to place this one you, we can see what happens."

Jefferson nodded as the team held their breath while Cisco ran the appropriate tests prior to allowing Stein and Jackson to make physical contact to test their compatibility.

Lacy reached out and grabbed Alex's hand as they watched, each having their own deep hope that this time it would work. They watched and as Cisco finished he signaled for the two to connect their hands. They did as Cisco instructed and once their hands connected, fire raced all around them until they were one person, completely one.

Before the team could celebrate their success, Cisco's meta alarm rang through the lab signaling someone was causing trouble on the high school football field.

"Can you pull up the footage?" Barry asked as he and Cisco moved to a monitor.

Cisco nodded as he did what Barry asked and they were met by the sight of Henry Hewitt throwing fire through the air, "I guess he had a little bit of a connection," Cisco commented as he began running plans through his head.

"What if you make him angry?" Alex brainstormed aloud causing everyone to look at her. She decided to explain her train of thought, "He has a very short temper, so by angering him he'll unknowingly use the majority of his energy to vent his frustrations, then he shouldn't be too much of a threat," she explained. Cisco beamed proudly at Alex for her thoughtful idea.

"Go piss him off," Cisco encouraged to Barry, Lacy, and Firestorm while wearing a huge grin.

Stein looked over at Alex before the team disbanded to take care of the threat and said, "I knew I had a good feeling about you," he began, "We have a position open at the University and it's yours if you want it," he offered causing Lacy to hold back the compulsion she felt to wrap her arms around Stein's waist from the gesture he'd made for her best friend.

Alex lit up at the offer, "Yes!" she exclaimed excitedly without any hesitation, "I would love to! Thank you so much!" she told Stein before making her way over to Cisco and pulling him into an excited hug. As the two pulled away she whispered a small 'thank you,' to him as well.

"Ok team," Lacy announced, "Let's go piss off a radioactive brat."

Barry, Jefferson and Martin nodded their heads as Firestorm became one while Barry put on his suit.

"Anyone care to give me a lift?" Lacy asked, "I'm afraid I'll miss all the fun at my speed," she added.

Firestorm wrapped his arm around her waist as he took off into the sky while Barry ran lightening bolts through the streets to the football field.

Once they arrived, Firestorm let Lacy gently down on the ground before he spoke, "Gray says to be careful," he instructed.

Lacy nodded, "I always am," as Barry showed up onto the scene and the four heroes began insulting Hewitt one after the other to goat him into using his energy.

Hewitt only became angrier at the sight of Jefferson, "So they went with you after all," he said bitterly as he began to eyeball the three metas surrounding him.

"And you," Hewitt said, his body flaring up with hatred, "you cost me my assistant," he shouted at Lacy.

Jefferson nodded before replying, "It turns out an IVY League education doesn't always open all the doors that it promises, does it?" he taunted as he and Martin flew high into the sky out of range of Hewitt's fire blasts.

Hewitt was getting visibly angry as Lacy moved in while he was distracted and decked him, sending him to the ground as she snapped, "You cost yourself your assistant when you treated her the way you did. Any final words before we destroy you?" she asked as she back away from the scene allowing Barry to move into place.

The heroes took turns taunting Hewitt and dodging his hits until he finally expended more energy then he had and he self combusted on the football field causing Alex to look away from the monitors she'd been watching with Cisco as she felt conflicted from the scene before her.

Cisco hesitantly placed his hand gently on Alex's shoulder, "Are you ok?" he asked in a lowered voice.

Alex turned to face him, "Yeah," she said, trying to reassure both of them that she was fine, "It's just a bit weird. He was an ass, but still a person I grew to know pretty well," she replied, looking up into Cisco's eyes. He gave her an understanding nod as his hand traveled up and down her upper arm in a comforting motion.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked, leading her over to the chair closed to the control panel of the computers. Alex shook her head in response as she looked down at all the buttons. Focusing all her attention on the randomly displaced switches and keyboards, Alex tried to forget everything she just witnessed on one of the screens.

"Can you show me what these do?" Alex asked hopefully, looking up at Cisco who now towered over her as he rested his hand on the back of her chair. He smiled down at her in excitement.

"Yeah I can," he agreed a little too enthusiastically, "but you're not coming for _my_ job, are you?" he teased causing Alex to laugh.

Stein and Jefferson carried Lacy back to S.T.A.R Labs before they separated. Jefferson walked back into the main lab to reconvene with the team while Martin and Lacy hung back for a moment.

"What's next for you and Jefferson?" Lacy asked, even though she already knew the answer didn't involve the two of them in any way.

Martin looked at her, his expression showing a mix of regret and relief, "I'm going to take him to a friend of mine who can help us understand our abilities. It's something Ronnie and I never got a chance to do. I am not saying this to hurt your feelings but I hope our paths don't cross again," he stated causing her to look down, avoiding his eyes so he added, "Lacy, I hope that because you are a challenge for me. In all my years, I've never been tempted but you changed the rules so if I hope to stay in a happy marriage, you can't be apart of my daily life," he explained reaching out to place his hand on her cheek.

Lacy drew herself away from his touch for fear of how much worse it would make the pain, "I understand but please leave as soon as possible because when you're around, it's harder," she replied, "Thanks for your help and good luck," she said as she attempted to turn away from his gaze.

Martin reached, grabbing her wrist to keep her close, "Thank you," he began, "Without your blood, I may not have made it until Jefferson was found. You are much stronger then you give yourself credit for," he stated confidently, looking into her blue eyes that were tinged with a hint of gray as their time together was coming to a close.

Lacy smiled at him, shrugging her shoulders, "Super strength," she replied nonchalantly causing Martin to move closer, closing the gap between them, "You're strength comes from within and don't ever forget that," he whispered before he placed his lips gently to hers before turning away and disappearing into the halls of S.T.A.R Labs.

The End


End file.
